gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Extreme Sports/Soundtracks
The Total Extreme Sports series features several licensed songs from different artists and bands. The tracks featured are predominently composed of skate punk tracks from both the modern era and late '80s-early '90s, but also feature other genres such as hip-hop, nu metal and electronica. Chris Senn's Total Skateboarding Chris Senn's Total Skateboarding (2000) *Crazy Town - "Toxic" *Eric B. & Rakim - "Juice (Know the Ledge)" *Goldfinger - "99 Red Balloons" *Good Riddance - "One for the Braves" *Millencolin - "Fox" *MxPx - "Responsibility" *Pennywise - "Wouldn't It Be Nice" *Pete Rock & CL Smooth - "They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)" *Primer 55 - "Loose" *Rancid - "Roots Radicals" *SR-71 - "Right Now" *The Mighty Mighty Bosstones - "The Impression That I Get" Chris Senn's Total Skateboarding 2 (2001) *Insolence - "Poison Well" *Less Than Jake - "Gainesville Rock City" *Limp Bizkit - "My Generation" *MxPx - "Doing Time" *Naughty by Nature - "Hip Hop Hooray" *NOFX - "All His Suits are Torn" *Rancid - "Salvation" *Papa Roach - "Dead Cell" *Pennywise - "Same Old Story" *Reel Big Fish - "The Kids Don't Like It" *Suicidal Tendencies - "Possessed to Skate" *Talib Kweli & DJ Hi Tek - "Down for the Count" Chris Senn's Total Skateboarding 3 (2002) *Bad Religion - "Anxiety" *Goldfinger - "Open Your Eyes" *Good Riddance - "Yesterday's Headlines" *Lifer - "Boring" *Onyx - "Slam" *P.O.D. - "Boom" *Pressure 4-5 - "Beat the World" *Screeching Weasel - "Hey Suburbia" *Swollen Members - "Fuel Injected" *Trust Company - "Downfall" *Unwritten Law - "Up All Night" *Voodoo Glow Skulls - "Shoot the Moon" Jay Miron's Total BMX Jay Miron's Total BMX (2000) *A Tribe Called Quest - "Scenario" *Disturbed - "Stupify" *Godsmack - "Whatever" *Goldfinger - "I'm Down" *Lagwagon - "Violins" *Lit - "My Own Worst Enemy" *New Found Glory - "Hit or Miss (Waited Too Long)" *NOFX - "Leave It Alone" *Reel Big Fish - "Sell Out" *Shootyz Groove - "The Craze" *The Pharcyde - "Drop" *Unwritten Law - "Holiday" Jay Miron's Total BMX 2 (2001) *American Hi-Fi - "Flavor of the Weak" *Deltron 3030 - "Positive Contact" *(hed) P.E. - "Killing Time" *Jimmy Eat World - "Bleed American" *Linkin Park - "Points of Authority" *Nonpoint - "Mindtrip" *Rage Against the Machine - "Testify" *Social Distortion - "Bad Luck" *Spineshank - "New Disease" *Sum 41 - "Fat Lip" *Swollen Members - "Lady Venom" *Taproot - "Again & Again" Jay Miron's Total BMX 3 (2002) *40 Below Summer - "Step Into the Sideshow" *Black Sheep - "The Choice is Yours" *Cypress Hill - "Amplified" *Darwin's Waiting Room - "Feel So Stupid (Table 9)" *Fu Manchu - "Asphalt Risin'" *Ill Nino - "What Comes Around" *Lit - "Lipstick and Bruises" *Millencolin - "Kemp" *No One - "Chemical" *Reveille - "What You Got" *Sevendust - "Praise" *Treble Charger - "Hundred Million" Peter Line's Total Snowboarding Peter Line's Total Snowboarding (2000) *Cirrus - "Stop and Panic" *Face to Face - "Disconnected" *Incubus - "New Skin" *Lunatic Calm - "Leave You Far Behind" *Millencolin - "Penguins & Polarbears" *P.O.D. - "Rock the Party (Off the Hook)" *Pennywise - "The Secret" *Powerman 5000 - "Nobody's Real" *Propellerheads - "Bang On!" *Static-X - "I'm With Stupid" *Stabbing Westward - "Save Yourself" *Voodoo Glow Skulls - "Symptomatic" Peter Line's Total Snowboarding 2 (2001) *Bomfunk MC's - "Freestyler" *BT - "Never Gonna Come Back Down" *Crossbreed - "Seasons" *Dry Kill Logic - "Rot" *Kyuss - "Hurricane" *Lagwagon - "Know It All" *No Use for a Name - "Life Size Mirror" *Nothingface - "Bleeder" *Spineshank - "Synthetic" *The Chemical Brothers - "Out of Control" *The Union Underground - "Turn Me On 'Mr. Deadman'" *Utah Saints - "Techknowledgey" Peter Line's Total Snowboarding 3 (2002) *Audiovent - "Gravity" *Drowning Pool - "Sinner" *Fluke - "Absurd (Whitewash Mix)" *From Zero - "Check Ya" *Hoobastank - "Crawling in the Dark" *Lostprophets - "Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja" *Paul Oakenfold - "Ready Steady Go" *Plump DJs - "The Push" *Quarashi - "Stick 'Em Up" *Switched - "Inside" *The Apex Theory - "Apossibly" *The Crystal Method - "Wild, Sweet & Cool (Static Revenger Mix)"